Ehhhh
by Blake Melody
Summary: The team recieves a mission where they have to investigate on the murders of innocent private school girls. For Robin, this is a dreadful mission for he has to...


_Not sure if this would turn out as a good story, so R&R! "_

CHAPTER 1

It was a bright morning. Everything was so calm and peaceful. The young team was waiting for the next mission to be given.

Superboy broke the silence, "WHEN is Batman gonna report the NEXT MISSION!" He punched the wall, which left a huge dent.

"Woahh, chill out, Supey! I'm sure he'll announce it sometime…today," Kid Flash said, not sure if he was certain with what he said. He went where the dent was and started to cover it up with anything he could find.

Artemis added with a sarcastic tone, "What Kid Mouth said." She walked towards the huge dent and pushed Kid Flash out of the way. She started to use paintings of some random art to cover it up.

"Hey! At least I'm not the one who drove Speedy…err, I mean Red Arrow away with MY mouth!" Kid Flash took away the painting and threw it over the floor.

"Why you little…!" Artemis was already clutching her bow and arrows, getting ready to shoot any minute while Kid Flash, getting ready to dodge her attacks.

Aqualad cried out, "Hey, you two keep your patience. Batman will come soon enough." He stared long at them until they both lost their will to fight each other.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure he'll be here any minute. In the mean time, let's all be patient," Miss Martian said with a cheerful mood.

"Yeah, Ms. M. has a point," Robin pointed out. He kept glancing at the super computer where Batman would usually report any missions they would have to carry out.

Batman's face suddenly appeared on the screen. Everybody looked up, eager to hear their next mission. Batman said with a defiant, but clear tone, "I see you're all prepared."

"We've **been **prepared," Aqualad said with a strong voice.

"Very well, then. We have been observing that in almost every private school in the upper part of Manhattan, a few girls have been kidnapped and murdered without a trace or clue as to who's doing this as well as the reason. What these girls have in common is unknown," Batman said with his usual defiant voice. A couple of pictures popped up, showing the girls who have been kidnapped and murdered.

"Woahh, what they all have in common is that they're **hot**!" Kid Flash said aloud. Everybody looked at him and gave weird stares.

"Well…there are!" Kid Flash walked where Robin was to get a better view of the girls.

"Ummm…KF, they're already dead, so you can't go out with them or anything," Robin said.

"Oh…," Kid Flash said with a disappointing look. Robin put his arm around his shoulder and gave him a look that said it's-okay-buddy.

"Anyways, you were saying, Batman?" Robin looked back at Batman with his serious face on.

Batman continued on, "I want at least three of you to disguise as the school girls who attend the Juku Private School. The Justice League and I suspect that this would be the next private school that would have its female students abducted."

"Wait, we have to **disguise **as Juku school girls?" Artemis said with an annoyed tone, "Why can't we just observe these students and wait till the kidnapping begins?"

"Because we don't want any students to be in any danger. If we wait for these attempted murders, we might lose their whereabouts and the person who commits this crime." Batman said with his cool tone.

Aqualad spoke up, "I see…if we disguise as one of these students, there is a big possibility that we would end up as one of the kidnapped ones, where we'll soon find this villain quicker than other ways."

"Plus, the girls would be so happy that we rescued them from further harm that they would ask me out on a date," Kid Flash said happily.

Artemis replied, "In your dreams, Kid Mouth." Kid Flash narrowed his eyes and showed her the stick-out tongue. Artemis ignored him and looked at the screen where Batman's face was at.

Batman spoke, "You may decide on who disguises as one of these female students. You are to depart in exactly three hours. The coordinates have been given in the bioship. Batman out."

Everybody looked at each other. Miss Martian said voice in her cheerful voice, "This seems fun!"

"But who's going to disguise?" Aqualad asked.

Superboy replied, "Well, it's not going to be me." He walked away to where the living room was at and started to watch static on the TV.


End file.
